Производные произведения
является производной работой. К счастью, автор скульптуры умер более 2000 лет назад, поэтому она находится в общественном достоянии, и с ней нет никаких правовых проблем!]] ;Что такое производная работа? Производная работа, в соответствии с Законом об авторских правах США от 1976 года, раздел 101 определяется следующим образом: : «Производная работа – это работа, основанная на одной или нескольких ранее существовавших работах, включающая такие элементы как перевод на другой язык, музыкальную аранжировку, постановку на сцене, художественную обработку, кинопостановку, звукозапись, художественное воспроизводство, конспектирование, сокращение, или любые другие действия, при которых работа может принять новую форму, трансформироваться или адаптироваться. Работа, состоящая из редакторских исправлений, аннотаций, уточнений, или других изменений, которые в целом представляют исходное авторское произведение, также является производной». Если говорить кратко, то все преобразования защищённой авторской работы, переносящие её на новый носитель, трактуются как производные работы. А также любые другие изменения, вносящие новые оригинальные художественные элементы. Кто может создавать такие такие производные работы? В соответствии со разделом 106 того же закона: : «Владелец авторских прав, в соответствии с этим званием, имеет исключительные права на исполнение или выдачу разрешения: (…) (2) на подготовку производных работ, основанных на работе, защищённой авторскими правами». В отличие от простой копии, которая не создаёт нового копирайта, производная работа создаёт новый копирайт. При этом, конечно, исходный копирайт также сохраняется! Лицо, обладающее авторскими правами, например, на такого персонажа, как Дарт Вейдер, или скульптуру Пикассо, имеет эксклюзивные права на создание производных работ. Сюда также входит создание фотографий, поскольку (в соответствии с решением суда) это один из аспектов, который может использоваться автором в коммерческих целях. ;Если я сфотографировал объект своим собственным фотоаппаратом, то являюсь владельцем авторских прав на изображение. Могу ли я распространять его под любой лицензией по собственному выбору? Почему я должен принимать во внимание других владельцев авторских прав? Создавая такое изображение, вы создаёте новую, защищённую авторскими правами работу (то есть фотографию). В то же время права на оригинальный объект также остаются и никуда не пропадают. Публикуя изображение, вы делаете то, что может выполнить только исходный владелец прав. Именно поэтому вы не можете использовать свою фотографию защищённой работы (исключая добросовестное использование) до тех пор, пока не получите разрешения автора оригинальной работы. ;То есть, вы говорите, что если я сфотографирую ребёнка, который является счастливым обладателем плюшевого Винни-Пуха, то авторскими правами на эту фотографию будет обладать студия Диснея, так как они владеют правами на дизайн Пуха? Нет. Дисней не будет обладать авторскими правами в этом случае. Здесь нужно принимать во внимание два различных копирайта – права на фотографию, принадлежащие фотографу, и права Диснея на куклу. Вы не должны объединять их. Спросите себя: «Может ли эта фотография служить иллюстрацией к «Винни-Пуху»? Или «Не пытаюсь ли я обойти ограничения для плоских изображений Пуха, фотографируя его куклу?» Если вы ответите «да», то это абсолютно точно не разрешено. ;Неужели копирайт на каждую вещь кому-то принадлежит? А что насчёт автомобилей? Или кухонных стульев? Корпуса моего компьютера? Нет. В законе есть специальное положение, исключающее широкий спектр изделий из сферы действия копирайта: :Вторая часть поправки устанавливает, что «дизайн полезного изделия * * * должен рассматриваться как живописная, графическая или скульптурная работа только в том случае и только в той мере, в которой такой дизайн вносит новые живописные, графические или скульптурные элементы, которые могут быть отдельно идентифицированы, а также способны существовать независимо от аспектов основного применения изделия». «Полезное изделие» при этом определяется как «изделие, имеющее существенную утилитарную функцию, выходящую за рамки создания его внешнего вида или сообщения информации о нём». Эта часть положения является адаптацией речи, приложенной к Уложению Отдела по защите авторских прав в середине 1950-х в качестве попытки представить решение Верховного Суда по делу Мазера :Принимая эту речь, Комитет старается провести максимально ясную черту между защищёнными работами в области прикладного искусства и работами в области промышленного дизайна, не защищёнными авторскими правами. Двухмерные рисунки, чертежи или графические работы способны идентифицироваться как таковые при печати или другом способе применения на полезных изделиях, таких как ткани, обои, сосуды и так далее. Также это справедливо в случае использования скульптуры или резной работы для украшения промышленного издения или, в деле Мазера, при включении в состав изделия без потери возможности раздельного существования в виде художественной работы. С другой стороны, несмотря на то, что образ промышленного изделия может быть ценен с эстетической точки зрения, в намерение Комитета не входит введение защиты их копирайта в рамках Поправок. До тех пор, пока образ автомобиля, самолёта, женского платья, кухонного комбайна, телевизора, или любого другого промышленного изделия не содержит элементов, которые реально или теоретически могут быть идентифицированы отдельно от основного назначения изделия, их дизайн не может быть защищён копирайтом в рамках Поправок. The test of separability and independence from “the utilitarian aspects of the article” does not depend upon the nature of the design—that is, even if the appearance of an article is determined by aesthetic (as opposed to functional) considerations, only elements, if any, which can be identified separately from the useful article as such are copyrightable. And, even if the three-dimensional design contains some such element (for example, a carving on the back of a chair or a floral relief design on silver flatware), copyright protection would extend only to that element, and would not cover the over-all configuration of the utilitarian article as such. '' (http://www.law.cornell.edu/uscode/html/uscode17/usc_sec_17_00000102----000-notes.html) There are things, like sculptures, paintings, action figures that do not have utilitarian aspects and therefore are generally copyrighted as works of fine art. There is no clear line between copyrightable and not copyrightable. Also, different legislations use different criteria. German law, for example, has a term called Schöpfungshöhe, which is defined as the threshold of originality that is needed for an object or a drawing to be copyrightable, and which is especially high for works of applied art. Of course, there is no legal definition for this threshold; you can only use your common sense and actual court decisions (a good start: http://ipmall.info/hosted_resources/CopyrightCompendium/chapter_0500.asp). The design of your alarm clock or your dinner plate is probably not copyrighted in the same way Mickey Mouse is. Please keep apart works of art (the pokemon) and objects of daily use (gaming consoles, dinner plates), the latter of which generally are not works in the sense of copyright, or, depending on jurisdiction, do not show enough originality for the vastly increased prerequisites for copyright protection of such objects. They are generally protected by design patents, which may or may not (depending on iurisdiction again) hinder commercial use of pictures for anything but quotation-like contexts, but that's not our problem, since it's entirely independent of copyright and thus not something that we should care about. ;Я понял, что не могу загружать фотографии защищённых копирайтом работ (например, картин или скульптур), но что насчёт игрушек? Игрушки - это не художественные произведения! По закону, большинство игрушек именно художественные произведения. Это то же самое, что фотографирование скульптуры или Дарта Вейдера. И в обоих случаях копирайт на фотографию не отменяет копирайта на оригиналы, поэтому вы должны получать разрешения авторов. Вы не можете загрузить фотографию скульптуры Пикассо, Микки-Мауса или Покемонов. Многочисленные законы устанавливают, что Микки-Маус или Астерикс рассматриваются как художественные произведения, защищённые копирайтом, в то время как обычная вилка или стол - нет. Конечно, и они тоже могут быть защищены копирайтом, но только в том случае, если им была придана очень своеобразная дизайнерская форма, но те, которыми большинство из нас пользуется дома, скорее всего, сюда не относятся. ; Но ведь Wikimedia Commons это некоммерческий проект! Почему нельзя применить критерии добросовестного использования? Да, Wikimedia Commons - некоммерческий проект, рамки этого проекта требуют, чтобы для любого загруженного изображения было разрешено коммерческое использование под одной из свободных лицензий, то есть каждый медиафайл должет быть свободен от копирайта третьей стороны. Добросовестное использование в рамках Commons запрещено. Такое ограничение связано с тем, что понятие добросовестного использования является законным исключением для карайне ограниченных условий, оно не распространяется на защищённый материал в целом. ; Но как же в этом случае мы можем иллюстрировать статьи о Звёздных войнах или Покемонах? Нужно согласиться, это непросто. Возможно, вам просто следует воздержаться от иллюстрирования таких статей вообще. Конечно, для многих тем существуют возможности создания фотографий, не нарушающих ничьих авторских прав. Данный проект защищает себя, отказываясь от фотографий Пикачу и Астерикса. Также это означает, что вы не можете вырезать Микки-Мауса из фотографии, если он нарисован на вашей футболке, а вы сфотографированы в ней в общественном месте. Отсюда также следует, что нарисованный вами лично Пикачу или изваянная статуя Сейлор Мун не станут волшебным образом свободными от копирайта авторов этих персонажей. ;I've never heard about this before! Is this some kind of creative interpretation? Actually, no. Photographs of, say, modern art statues or paintings can't be uploaded either, and people accept that. If we accept the legal standard that comic figures and action figures can be considered as art and thus are copyrighted, we're just applying the standard rule here. Распространённые варианты Так как же указанные правила применяются к выбору разрешённых в Wikimedia Commons изображений? * 'Персонажи фильмов и комиксов:' Запрещены фотографии, рисунки, а также любые другие копии или производные работы (если, конечно, оригинал не находится в общественном достоянии). Также запрещены изображения предметов, являющихся производными работами от защищённых персонажей, таких как куклы, предметы одежды с печатью, пепельницы и т.д. * 'Картины в рамах:' Загрузка картин, находящихся в общественном достоянии, в целом разрешена. Можно использовать отсканированные изображения, взятые с других сайтов - такие изображения не защищены копирайтом, но только до тех пор, пока на них не показана рама. Рама картины - это 3-мерный объект, и его изображение может быть защищено. Но вы можете просто отрезать часть изображения, оставив только плоскую картину, и тогда проблема будет снята. - Помните: всегда предоставляйте полные данные об авторе оригинального произведения - имя, даты рождения и смерти, а также, когда произведение создано. Если это невозможно, тогда нужно оставить как можно больше данных об источнике - дать ссылку, указать, где произведение было опубликовано и т.д. В этом случае другие люди смогут проверить правовой статус такого изображения. * 'Наскальные рисунки:' Стены пещер обычно не плоские. То же самое можно сказать об античных вазах или других неровных поверхностях. Это означает, что фотографии таких объектов могут быть защищены копирайтом, даже если само наскальное изображение находится в общественном достоянии. Древние фрески или другие старые картины на плоских поверхностях проблем не вызывают, но до тех пор, пока они представлены как двухмерные работы. * 'Фотографии зданий и произведений, находящихся в общественных местах:' такие работы являются производными, но их загрузка может быть разрешена в том случае, если изображённое произведение постоянно находится в общественно-доступном месте, и определённо не будет оттуда убрано в будущем. Возможность свободного использования таких изображений зависит от законодательства страны, в которой произведение находится, и называется Свободой панорамы. Обязательно проверьте, разрешена ли свобода панорамы в вашей стране прежде, чем загружать изображение. *: 'Разрешено': Германия, Австрия, Швейцария, Великобритания, Голландия, Швеция, Польша, Словакия, Израиль, Испания, Чехия; *: 'Запрещено': Франция, Бельгия, Дания, Венгрия, Италия, Украина; *: 'Разрешено только для зданий, но не скульптур': США, Норвегия, Финляндия, 'Россия. * '''Копии художественных произведений: Копии художественных произведений, находящихся в общественном достоянии, например, предлагаемые туристам фигурки Венеры Милосской, не являются производными работами, то есть создатель копии не может заявить на них свой копирайт. Фотографии таких объектов с точки зрения защиты авторских прав аналогичны фотографиям исходных произведений. * Фотографии трехмерных (объёмных) предметов защищаются копирайтом всегда. Даже если изображённый объект находится в общественном достоянии. Если вы не сами сделали эту фотографию, необходимо получить разрешение автора или убедиться, что она также перешла в общественное достояние в соответствии с законом как независимое авторское произведение. Weblinks ;Case studies * http://www.ivanhoffman.com/beanie.html (Citing a court case in which photographs of Beanie Babie dolls are treated as derivative works) * http://www.benedict.com/Visual/batman/batman.aspx (Citing a court case in which Warner Bros was accused of copyright infringement for filming a statue inside a building) * http://www.nylawline.com/articlephotog1.htm (Citing two US court cases in which photographs of copyright-free 3-D objects were considered sufficiently original for the photographer to claim copright) ;Other useful sites * http://www.chillingeffects.org/derivative/faq.cgi#QID385 * http://docs.law.gwu.edu/facweb/claw/lhooq0.htm * http://www.copyright.gov/circs/circ14.html#derivative/ * http://ipmall.info/hosted_resources/CopyrightCompendium/chapter_0500.asp (What's copyrightable and what's not?) Category:Правила и руководства Викисклада